The Counterparts: The Terra Experiment
by Hades's-Daughter
Summary: Arsen, Ethel, Rae, Terra, and Ignis are a group of genetically enhanced people. So to speak. They're all enhanced with cat-like mutations. That, combined with odd powers, makes them one of the most dangerous groups of people. But when Terra's kidnapped by erasers, along with a bird-kid named Angel, they must work with a group called the Flock. Not Fang/OC.


**AN: Hey everybody! This is about a group of different mutants, with cat-like mutations. This takes place during The Angel Experiment. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't most of this.**

**Ignis POV**

"Oh please, oh please, oh please can we?" my smallest member, Terra, pleaded. She wanted to go pick strawberries. I, the leader of the litter, got to decide. I looked over to my right-paw man Arsen, hoping he would help me with the small child. She was only six, which made it really hard to say no. Arsen sat watching, eating a bowl of cereal. I glared at him.

"Please, please, please?" she asked. I sighed in defeat and nodded. Brown cat ears popped up above her head.

Did I forget to mention we're part cat? Well, you know now. We're 4% cat and 96% human. But the 4% is important, mind you.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, running to her room to get a basket. I smiled. That girl acted too jumpy sometimes.

"If we're picking strawberries, can we make a cake?" Rae asked. He straightened up at the idea of baking. "I'm in the mood for cake."

"If we have enough supplies," I answered. He ran to the cupboard, pulling out different boxes and packages.

"I want cake," Ethel said. "We could make a cake bomb. Like a time bomb, but with cake."

"Eth, you know that won't work," I said.

"I'm really tired," he retorted. "Let me get my cake working." I was sure if he meant brain, but I didn't point it out. Not that important.

"Can we go now, Ig? I even woke up Nat!" Wow, this girl was really excited. Nat was a pain to wake up, but once you got her, she would be wide awake and super fast.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go get fruit." Terra managed to get everyone up and out the door. The girl could be persuasive sometimes.

Our house sat at the bottom of a canyon, conveniently next to a garden. Jeb, the scientist who rescued us, had planted it before he left and...died. We kept the garden going, incase we couldn't get to a store or we were in a tight situation. It hadn't been used too terribly much. But occasionally someone got us to go out and take care of it.

"Oooh, there's some over there!" Nat was over there in a second, examining the strawberries with interest. None of them looked ripe. But when Terra stomped the ground, they became red, ripe, and juicy. Terra could do that with plants and earth and stuff. It was her area of expertise. We all had different powers. Did I forget to mention that? Sorry.

"Ahhh!" Terra.

I sprung into action, claws and paws replacing my hands and nails. I landed right on top of the eraser, distracting it from my litter members.

"Scatter!" I ordered. All of them ran to separate sides. Well, except Arsen, who leaped onto a different eraser. Quick info on erasers: part human, part wolf, all evil predators. They try to kill us any chance the get. We defend ourselves. Even if that means killing them. Oh, also quick info on Arsen (before I forget), he's 1% snake, 3% cat, and 96% human. He's was probably the most dangerous.

"Max!" What? Who was that?

"Ignis!" Okay, at least I could tell who that was.

I jumped onto another eraser, claws scratching. My head turned towards my litter, missing one person. Terra was gone. Thrown in a sack and into a car, actually. Along with another little girl. Rude!

"An eraser started up the car and drove off, leaving all the other erasers to fend for themselves. After the rest of them were down, I chased after the Humvee. My arms and legs had turned furry, and feet and hands were replaced with paws. I kicked off my shoes. My padded feet hit the ground hard.

"Ignis! Help!" Terra yelled out. She was gagged before she got to say anything else. Oh, they'll pay for that.

"Counterparts! Let's go!" I yelled. All of them kicked off their shoes and raced after me on four legs. Nat was the first to catch up.

"Should I?" she asked. I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Do your thing," I told her. She nodded and was gone in a flash. I looked to the others in my group. "Are you guys okay?"

Arsen gave me a swift nod and Rae and Ethel answered with "I'm fine"s. They were a few feet behind me. Nat was almost at the Humvee. Then something odd happened. Some guy crashed into the windshield. A guy with _wings_. Not your average person. But neither were my friends and I, so...yeah.

An eraser fired a gun, trying to shot the bird-kid. He flew upwards, out of the line of sight. Another eraser turned around and started to shoot at us. But being a cat-mutant has its perks, like being extremely agile and alert. So we could usually doge speedy things like, for an example, a bullet from a gun that isn't even aimed correctly. But neverless, it still scared me. I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Eep!" Nat yelled. Her claws scratched the pavement with a screech, in sync with the Humvee. The few erasers inside jumped out, toting two sacks. I leaped at one, but got swatted away. I fell on my bum as they got into the helicopter. A blond girl with wings attacked one, but was thrown back. Some other bird-kids tried to come forward, but everyone was thrown back when a grenade exploded. It exploded in front of two of them, and they retreated. The two erasers jumped into the helicopter, throwing two sacks in with them. I ran forward desperately, and caught the landing skid as it took off. The blond did the same thing, grabbing it right next to me. Her giant feathery wings hit my face. I couldn't brush them away, though, because both of my arms were hooked around the landing skid. The snapped in quickly.

"Let me tell you a secret, old pals, old chaps," an eraser yelled. He sounded familiar... "You've got it all wrong._ We're the good guys!_" It couldn't be...Ari?

He pointed a rifle at the blond. She looked torn. I felt the same. With a single tear, she slipped off the landing skid and fell, unfurling her wings on the way down. Ari pointed the rifle at me.

"You can't fly, kitty. Now how are you going to get out of this situation?" he sneered. Let's see, get shot by Ari the eraser or potentially fall a very long way to my death. Well, there was a potentially.

"Just a boy, Ari. You were just a kid. What the hell happened?" I asked. Before he could answer, I unhooked my arms and started to fall.


End file.
